Drago et Draco
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Drago remonte le temps afin de tuer Dumbledore lui même pour être accepté des Mangemorts. Mais il n’avait pas prévu qu'une certaine rencontre du passé allait bouleverser sa vie...


_Disclaimer : Drago Malefoy est à JKR… mais elle me le prête de temps en temps hihi :D_

_A/N : Oula, alors avant toute chose, ne m'en voulez pas, les Dragounettes, d'accoourd ? Voici un petit OS sur notre Serpentard préféré… notre Serpentard préféré :p Je ne peux vraiment pas résumer lol, ça gâcherait tout. Mais certes, j'avoue que c'est une idée tordue… eh oui que voulez-vous, on se refait pas ! ;)_

* * *

**DRAGO ET DRACO**

_(POV Drago)_

Personne ne peut m'aider… Personne ne peut me comprendre… Si seulement j'avais eu le courage, le courage enfin d'achever Albus Dumbledore, j'aurais été accepté parmi eux. _Lui_, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'aurait accepté. A présent, qu'étais-je pour eux ? Un faible, un lâche…

Moi, Drago Malefoy, dix-sept ans, j'avais l'impression que ma vie touchait déjà à sa fin. _Il_ allait me tuer, c'était certain… Que pourrais-je y faire ? Fuir ? Mais pour aller où ? Rester tout en sachant ce qui allait m'arriver ? Demander grâce à genoux en oubliant ma dignité de Sang-Pur et surtout d'homme ? Jamais… Ou alors… tenter de réparer mon erreur ? Oui… Si je tuais Dumbledore moi-même, là, il saurait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi et que j'étais être un Mangemort digne et fort !

J'avais simplement besoin de cette chose, ce Retourneur de Temps. Je savais que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger en avait eu un il y a quelques années et que c'était McGonagall qui se l'était procuré au ministère.

Mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il fallait une dérogation, toutes sortes d'accords signées et une réunion du conseil pour en avoir un… Et avec mon père en prison… Non, la seule solution, c'était le vol. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me fasse attraper, sinon, je serai fini pour de bon. Alors je pris une décision qui me paraissait être la meilleure. Je contactais Kreattur qui malgré le fait qu'il soit à présent à Potter était toujours fidèle à ma famille. Je l'envoyais donc voler au ministère un Retourneur de Temps et attendis.

J'attendis longtemps, plusieurs jours, car c'était le genre d'objets précieux placés sous une surveillance extrême. Mais finalement, après une semaine d'espoir et d'attente interminable, il arriva. Kreattur était revenu, triomphant, cachant sous sa taie le Retourneur de Temps qu'il avait réussi à dérober au ministère.

- Merci, Kreattur, dis-je en me saisissant de l'objet.

- A votre service, jeune maître Malefoy, répondit-il en s'inclinant lentement devant moi.

J'allais enfin accomplir ce que j'aurais dû faire… tuer Dumbledore afin d'être accepté parmi eux ! J'en avais enfin l'occasion !

J'avais besoin de revenir en arrière de plusieurs semaines. Cela allait être long et compliqué… mais je m'y risquais.

¤¤¤

Après être revenu à Poudlard en cachette de tous, je me glissais dans mon dortoir et mis le Retourneur de Temps autour de mon cou. C'était étrange de voir Poudlard aussi vite et sans vie… non seulement c'était les vacances, mais l'école n'était pas sûre de rouvrir…

J'avais décidé de faire ça dans mon dortoir car il fallait que ce soit à Poudlard car les entrées et sorties avaient été très surveillées. Dans mon dortoir, je serai à l'abri. Crabbe et Goye étaient trop bête pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce que ce soit et Zabini n'était pas dans le dortoir ce soir-là. J'étais tranquille.

Réglant le Retourneur de Temps pour la destination choisie, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de l'enclencher. Là, je fus comme propulsée dans un tourbillon de couleurs, traversant à chaque instant des milliers de Retourneurs de Temps pour finalement atterrir, tout secoué, dans le passé de mon dortoir.

- Hé !

Je me retournais vivement et là, je fus choqué… la seule personne qui se tenait devant moi, l'air digne et méprisant n'était autre que… moi !

Mais un moi plus jeune, certainement pas celui que j'étais il y a à peine quelques semaines ! Quelque chose n'allait pas… Me serais-je trompé dans la manipulation du Retourneur de Temps ?

- Es-tu… moi ? s'enquit mon double.

- Oui… soufflais-je en me rapprochant légèrement de lui. Mais… Où sommes-nous ?

- A Poudlard, répondit-il inutilement.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demandais-je alors.

- J'ai eu quinze ans il y a quelques jours.

Quinze ans… Deux ans de moins que moi… Mon double était donc en Quatrième année.

- Que… d'où viens-tu ? s'enquit-il d'un air apeuré.

- Je… hésitais-je. Du monde que tu connaîtras dans deux ans.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Deux ans ! Et pourquoi es-tu là ? Que va-t-il m… _nous_ arriver entre ces deux années ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, sous risque de bouleverser notre histoire… quoique j'aimerais assez, marmonnais-je.

Il me regardait attentivement, me détaillant de chaque côté.

- Excuse-moi mais… je suis content de voir comment je serai dans deux ans, sourit-il. Extra la coiffure !

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Il fallait que je parte, il fallait que je retourne le jour de la mort de Dumbledore afin de faire ce que j'avais à faire… Mais c'était étrange… quelque chose me disait de rester… une force me pousser à rester ici, à cette époque… et ce fut plus fort que moi, j'écoutais cette force qui émanait de mon cœur et restais.

Le jour de mon arrivée était le 23 juin, la veille de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec cet imbécile de Potter. Je voulus absolument m'y rendre avec mon double, lui promettant une surprise, évidemment, la mort de Diggory que je n'aurais raté pour rien au monde. Mais je devais me cacher, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un me sache ici, surtout pas ce vieux gâteux sénile de Dumbledore ! Alors mon double me prêta une longue cape sous lequel je pus dissimulé mon visage et c'est ainsi que je pus m'y rendre. Avec lui. Avec _moi_.

Une grande complicité s'installa vite entre mon double et moi. Nous étions tellement semblables… Ce qui était évident puisqu'il était moi mais, en pouvant ainsi discuter de vive voix avec moi-même, j'avais le sentiment de m'épanouir et de devenir un homme heureux… Je ne pensais même plus à la raison pour laquelle j'étais retourné dans le passé… Seuls lui et moi comptions à présent…

Pour éviter toute confusion, il fut décidé qu'il m'appellerait Drago, et que moi, je l'appellerais Draco, cette unique lettre nous différenciant, même si nous étions pareils.

Le moment le la finale du Tournoi fut exceptionnel. Nous nous amusâmes comme jamais, pouvant chacun savourer ce grand moment de plaisir de la mort de ce crétin de Diggory avec une personne suffisamment proche de nous pour nous comprendre.

Après le Tournoi, nous allâmes nous promener un peu dans la Forêt Interdite, discutant de nous.

- C'est merveilleux de t'avoir rencontré, Drago, me dit Draco, l'air ému. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi libéré de toute ma vie.

- Je ressens la même chose, chuchotais-je d'une voix rauque.

Et là, très lentement mais d'un geste sûr, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et nos bouches s'unirent pour un long baiser symétrique et langoureux. Je n'avais pas eu peur de le faire car je savais qu'il le voulait également…

C'était une chose très bizarre de m'embrasser moi-même mais c'était également merveilleux et magique… D'un geste unique, nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol et moi, nous, Drago et Draco nous unîmes pour ne former plus qu'un seul Drago, unique et parfait. Ce fut le moment le plus incroyable de toute ma vie…

¤¤¤

Après plusieurs jours passés ensemble, à nous aimer, je pris alors une décision fatale : Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Draco. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Tant pis pour mon époque, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner ma moitié, mon âme sœur.

- Es-tu sûr que tu veux le faire ? s'enquit Draco.

- Oui, amour, lui assurais-je en l'embrassant. Je ne serai plus rien sans toi, alors laisse-moi rester afin de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi pour toujours…

Il sourit d'un air ému et me rendit mon baiser passionné. Et là, j'attrapais le Retourneur de Temps et le fracassais sur le sol, laissant avec la fumée qui s'échappa de lui toutes mes chances de repartir s'envoler avec… Ce qui était mon désir et ma décision.

Je souris et me retournais vers mon Draco qui vint se blottir contre moi. Heureux et riant, je le fis tournoyer dans mes bras, n'osant croire au bonheur que j'allais connaître à passer le restant de mes jours avec lui…

J'allais être heureux à présent… avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde depuis toujours… _moi_…

**FIN**

* * *

_NDA : Moi, tordue ? MDR désolée mais mes révisions de littérature ne me réussissent pas et voilà à quoi je suis réduite durant mes pauses lool. Bah quoi c'est réaliste non ? Drago est si narcissique qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de lui-même LOL En tout cas j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire car je me suis éclatée MDR !_


End file.
